Z's Adventures in Minecraft
by Z Max
Summary: When Z appears in the densely populated world of Minecraft, he embarks on countless adventures involving adventure, time-travel, war, science, magic, and monsters from the deepest crevices of evil... Need I say more?


Before we begin, neither the title, nor basic premise were taken from anything else, okay. Second, I would enjoy if you were to go check out the one or two other things I've done on the Minecraft forums, so without further blatant nor ado...

**Z's Adventures in Minecraft!**

**Book 1: Introduction**

I awoke sweating on the ground. How's that for an opening? I had no idea what was happening. I began to panic! Every muscle in my body was stiff, including my eyes, which were stuck shut. I could hear footsteps around me. I tried to calm down, slowing my breathing. I felt someone lift me off the ground. The feel was strong and dignified. With nothing else to do I simply followed the figure as they guided my lost body.

We had stopped. I can remember going around corners, up stairs, and through doorways. I was completely calm and then... Nothing. We simply stopped somewhere. I then heard a voice, "Open your eyes," I did just that and understood why he had taken me there.

A world, I saw a huge world that stretched past the farthest mountains. There were buildings, parks, dozens of people, and rail tracks swerving through the whole thing. All that may not sound all that amazing to you, but this was the first thing I had ever seen, and it was awe inspiring, and trust me, I awed.

"Welcome to the world of Minecraft," the person said behind me, I turned to see the one who had led me there. He wore diamond plated armor and did indeed have a dignified figure. I simply turned back and said, "Minecraft."

* * *

><p>I got the tour. The guy who helped me after my "Spawn" gave me the tour of the main city "First off is Town Square, where you spawned," he said as we walked by an open area with a fountain in the center. People were crowding around the fountain talking, presumably about me.<p>

"Here we are," he said, pointing at a two-man minecart. I got in the front part and he gave it a shove, only jumping in at the last second. We burst straight from a booster track. As we sped along, he told me about some of the points of interest in the city, while hitting switches to change our trajectory. He showed me massive statues of all sorts of things, some beautiful natural scenery, multiple mine-shafts (which spread out into an enormous underground society), many housing districts, and finally…

"The Head Science and Logic building," he said as we got off the minecart and into a large building with a domed glass roof. "Let me introduce you to Kaza," he said as we wandered through the building. He opened a door on the top floor and I walked into something that I can simply describe it as an inventor's paradise. It was a huge room with hundreds of blueprints and prototypes scattered all over the room, on the ground, the walls, dozens of workbenches, and even the the ceiling.

I simply starred in wonder at all the things that this Kaza guy could and had made. "Kaza!" my guide yelled. Suddenly some deformed green creature jumped from the shadows and scared me half to death. It was skinny and had four stubby legs, no arms, and a horrible face stuck in a state of agony. It ran at me at what I can assume is it's full speed. It began hissing and smoking out the eyes. I couldn't run, it had backed me up against a wall, and only one thing was going through my mind, "I am going to die."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Kaza?" my guide said, like he was simply annoyed that I was gonna be dismembered. The creature's face now turned from horror and pain to a mischievous smirk, then it spoke. "I had heard one more spawned and I new you would take him here, and I just couldn't help myself," it said, it had an elegant yet raspy voice.<p>

"Wait, your that Kaza guy?" I asked in confusion. "Why yes I am, and that look on your face was priceless, just so you know," he said as he hooked what looked like and were steel arms on a ring to his body. "Anyways, what is it he needs to know about, redstone, the mine system, monsters, crafting-" "Yes, crafting," my guide replied. "Alright," said Kaza. What I learned from Kaza teaching me for only about twenty or so minutes is all pretty simple, you can make just about anything by simply putting items down on a crafting bench. I was quite astounded by the simplicity of creation, especially since I had experienced it first class.

My guide and I were leaving the building as the sun began to set. As we were just exiting the building, I realized we didn't really know each other. "So what's your name?" he asked me just as I was thinking that same question, and… I didn't know. I strained my mind to remember.

"Z." I said, it just having popped into my head. "Z? Kinda uninspired, but I like it, I'm D3," my newly named guide said, "I'll see you tomorrow to help you with finding a job, till then just stay at the apartment this cart is set to," he said as I was getting into a mine cart. "And if you need any help, just come see me, I am the governor you know," he said as he shoved me off, dumbstruck. I finally had some time to really take in all that had happened that day, as I was speeding along the tracks, I had experienced sight, fear, amazement, happiness, and for a lack of a better word, birth.

Then all those thoughts simply left my mind, I looked up at the orange world before me. The city before me was bathed in an orange flow before me, The sun was setting off beyond the mountains to the direction I faced, then I simply thought to myself, "If I ever own a house, I want it to be over on those mountains," I'm still not sure where that thought or my name came from, but I liked them both.

As I turned into the apartment building, I continued watching dusk fall, and said to myself, "I'm going to like this place."

* * *

><p>I woke up to a wolf in my face. I had went to sleep the night before with dozens of things rushing through my head, and now I was here, in my bed, with a wolf, meeting it's eyes, within range to be killed. I tried not to move due to not knowing if it could be trusted or not, but when it began licking my face, I decided to give it a chance. "Get off him Sasha!" D3 said, I turned to see him watching me from one corner of my small room, "So, you ready to go job hunting?"<p>

"What?" I asked drearily, wiping the sleep from my eyes. "You couldn't have forgotten already have you? I was going to help you find what job your suited for! Now get dressed, you have a long day ahead of you." I sat up on the side of my bed, still half asleep, "Oh yes, and this is Sasha, my pet wolf and field assistant," he said, gesturing to the wolf that had awakened me. It looked kind, it was grey and had intelligent looking eyes.

I was given several jobs over the course of the day, none of them I was very good at. I wasn't strong enough to be a miner or lumberjack, I wasn't focussed enough to be a builder or engineer, and I wasn't coordinated enough to be an guard or monster fighter. The skill I was best at was that I was agile and good at climbing, but I couldn't see many practical uses in any of the jobs shown to me.

"That's about all for the aptitude test, but I don't think you'll get much in the way of… importance," D3 and I were walking through one of the many streets of the large and expansive city, the cityscape towering up on both sides, giving the illusion of a giant rectangular crevasse. "Sir," an armor clad man ran up to us, he was young, not much older than me, and had a slight stammer in his speech, "Sir, I have been looking for you, have you forgotten about the information we received last week?" he asked D3. D3 cursed under his breath, and replied, "I had until you reminded me, I'll be there as soon as I can, follow me Z!"

We rode a mine cart all the way to the north edge of the city where a large wall was, it almost went up to cloud hight and spread around the entire city, protecting the inhabitants from the outside world. Several people who mostly appeared to be soldiers were lining on the top of the wall, seemingly preparing for something, we stopped at the bottom of the wall near a ladder and D3 began talking, "I usually don't like to expose newly spawns to violence, plus it's my job to look after them until they know the basic layout of the city and I don't-" he was cut off by an explosion emanating from the top of the wall, "By Notch's name," D3 said, "They'er here."


End file.
